


sappho (calloused heart)

by AndHerFlowers



Series: Fateful Coincidences [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, F/F, Fluff, Love Song, Song - Freeform, and turned into me writing a whole poem collection and i'm honestly not mad about it, but you should probably read the epilogue, it kinda explains the whole situation, poem, this is the album mentioned in window seat, this started as just posting the one song i had written, you don't have to read window seat to get this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHerFlowers/pseuds/AndHerFlowers
Summary: Kayla and Carrie break up. Carrie writes an album.Fateful Coincedences verse
Relationships: Kayla/Carrie Wilson
Series: Fateful Coincidences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066970
Kudos: 5





	1. Shards Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna do a songfic to this and gave up so here's just the lyrics to the song alex and julie talk about on the plane ride  
> edit actually here is the entire album because i'm insane

Shards of glass

I break my mirror every morning,

into pieces,

into shards of glass.

A sinkhole of oblivion

is all that’s left of us.

Will you answer?

When I’m calling,

2 am, 6 am, the hours in between,

blood is dripping from my fingers,

drawing patterns in the steam

of my broken, broken

mirror,

spelling out your name.

And I know love is a dangerous game

to play when you got nothing to lose,

when we’ve thrown away the shame,

broken down the walls,

ravaged,

burned the borders

between the definitions of love and suffocation;

I blink,

your kisses turn into a noose,

you blink,

the cracks between

our sides of the bed are spreading,

and yet

I will never be quite ready

to out on paper, ink,

and spell it out for us:

we’re broken, baby.

But now my palms are cut up

and my voice is fucked up

and my heart was lovestruck

and all that remains are

shards of glass

crushing in my ribcage.

Now all that remains

is a broken, broken stranger

in a broken, broken mirror.


	2. Calloused Heart

There was a cloudless sky above LA

There were a million stories waiting to be told

There was a girl

With brown eyes and a smile

That honeyed blood, dripping from my heart.

We danced in rain

And spelled our names in stars

I said “I love you to the moon and back”

You said for you it’s Mars

You painted flowers

blooming on my back

Watercolors snaking down my spine

You whispered, “You are mine.”

I took your calloused hand

You took my calloused heart

Yeah, I took my paper wings

You took me apart

And I cross my calloused heart

Say “Till death do us apart”

And all the other pretty lies

Constellations in the skies

And on your skin

Underneath the mistletoe

I will let my lover go

They say soulmates never die

I tell that to my calloused heart

Mirrors shattered

Promises were broken

Nothing mattered

The dragon was awoken

I took my world into my palms

And said “You need to leave”

And doors were closed

And tears streaked lightning down my cheeks

I took your calloused hand

You took my calloused heart

Yeah, I screamed towards the heavens

Begging for another starts

And I cross my calloused heart

Say “Till death do us apart”

And all the other pretty lies

Constellations in the skies

And on your skin

Underneath the mistletoe

I will let my lover go

They say soulmates never die

I tell that to my calloused heart

My calloused heart.

They say soulmates never die

I tell that to my calloused heart

My calloused heart

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated but this was just for fun and i get that it's not a fic so it isn't as big of a deal


End file.
